


body electric

by a spot of elle grey (minniemoments)



Series: almost smut in 250 words or less [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/a%20spot%20of%20elle%20grey
Summary: almost smut in 250 words or less/ baekchen kissing
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: almost smut in 250 words or less [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	body electric

“Hold still, babe,” Baekhyun says, words quiet, stolen and secret, as he crowds into Jongdae’s space, holding Jongdae’s chin in place, “Such a pretty thing.”

The compliment has Jongdae pleading and Baekhyun’s gaze slips from his, dropping to his mouth, a small _“fuck”_ slipping out before he leans in, pressing their lips together, demanding like a starved man.

A whimper slips from one of them, and Jongdae slips his tongue out, making the kiss wetter and moving his hand to curl, twine, and grip at Baekhyun’s hair - pulling to deepen the kiss and swallow the pleased sound Baekhyun makes.

Baekhyun’s hands drop, settling on Jongdae’s hips and grinding them together in a slow, sinful rhythm that has Jongdae’s skin growing electric.

“Need you closer,” Jongdae breathes, words meant to be thoughts.

Baekhyun hums, nips at Jongdae’s bottom lip, sharp and harsh, a spark of electricity crackling softly when Baekhyun laps at the spot, grip tight as he rolls his hips again.

“That’s it, babe,” Baekhyun murmurs when Jongdae whimpers, trying to calm the electricity humming in his skin, shivering with the effort. Baekhyun leans in again, kiss short yet dizzying, before telling Jongdae, “Let go for me.”

Jongdae shakes his head, whispering, “ _Can’tcan’tcan’t. Might hurt you.”_

“I can handle you, babe,” Baekhyun says, pulling Jongdae back in for another kiss, giving a pulse of light, warm and crisp, and Jongdae can’t help the soft pleased sound he makes when the light turns electric, arousing and intoxicating.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for myself. [Twitter](www.twitter.com/aspotofellegrey)


End file.
